


D is for Divine Intervention

by Fritillary



Series: An A to Z of Death Note [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Violence, Minor Character Death, OFC point of view, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A to Z of Death Note (part of a series). A moment in canon / missing scene. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account under the title "Continued".</p>
<p>Divine Intervention: [noun] Involvement by or from a God in something which is happening in order to affect the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> 400 words. The latin means "Blood of Christ, without which there is no forgiveness. Save us, O Almighty God. and is part of a traditional prayer." The time and cause of death are not in italics because they are not written in the deathnote, only the name. Referenced from the official translation DeathNote manga.

**Divine Intervention**

**  
**

_Kurou Otoharada  
_ (18:23 28/11/03 Heart Attack)

My hands are shaking. I've clasped them tightly but they just wont stop shaking. Myu is hiding her face in her hands at the other end of the line. I want to cry too, but if we both burst into tears, there'll be no-one to comfort the children, no-one to protect them if that madman decides to wave that gun around again.

Oh God, I know I never pray normally, but if you can hear me; get us out of here. There's only eight of us, surely that's not too much to ask?

He's made us line up against the classroom wall, it's reminding me of war films where they execute deserters before a firing squad. Except there isn't a firing squad here; just one crazy man, the one on TV last night who shot all those people in the mall. He's not looking at us at the moment: too busy eying the doors, but I daren't move. What if he decides to make an 'example' of someone… one of the children…? I couldn't bear it.

Oh God. What was it my mother taught me?  _Sanguis Christi, sine quo non fit remissio, Salva nos, O Dominus Deus._

Suddenly he gasps, chokes. One hand grasps at his chest while the other spasms like he's in pain and the shotgun clatters to the ground. His eyes bulge hideously and he collapses to the floor, as if struck by some unseen hand. There's silence, everyone's holding their breath, even Myu's sobbing has stopped. He's not moving, eyes staring blankly off to the side. Dare I..?

I take a quiet step forward and the children spring suddenly to life. We all bolt like frightened deer for the door, the children piling through first, one common thought of escape in mind. The police soon stream past in other direction; riot gear in place, shields raised.

The children all fling themselves into waiting parents arms and finally I let the tears come as Myu and I cling to one another in relief. We're out and we're alive. There is a God, and we have been saved by His blessing. Oh thank you Lord, thank you, thank you, thank you.


End file.
